Memories Of The Fallen
by Zsign KRay
Summary: An accident leads to the death of one of the captains and leaves many questioning who could have done it. Soon, more seated officers end up dead and evidence points to those who seem to have no knowledge of them. Captains are being made targets and new info comes from the first death caused by these mysterious beings who wish to overthrow the Seireitei.


**HEYO! So this is a story I have been working on for about a year now and it revolves around most characters from Bleach but several are not in it for they have DIED.**

**Yes... I have been killing off random characters. Their deaths will appear as either flashbacks and other mentions as well as in other fanfictions. Those who die though and those who live can also be chosen by people in reviews. The only people who are non- negotiable are Head Captain Yamamoto and others who have or will die in the Manga, Kenpachi Zaraki, which is the first death made in this story, Sajin Komamura, Byakya Kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Jushiro Ukitake, Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame, Shinsui Kyoraku, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Rukia Kuchiki and Surviving Espada from after the tiem skip (ain't I evil :D). And note, the ones listed here may or may not be dead... EXCEPT KENPACHI WHO IS DEAD!**

**Others, whether or not people want them to die or remain alive can be put into reviews.**

**And of course, Ichigo and friends have all already died and passed on to the Soul Society (Possibly or maybe somewhere else) and have been made to attend Shinso Academy. **

**EXCEPT ICHIGO WHO IS A MEMBER OF THE GOTEI 13! POSITION WILL BE FOUND OUT IN LATER CHAPTERS!**

**And well now enjoy the story, which of course contains OCs**

* * *

"Ha... Ha... Ha!" Swinging the zanpakuto with both hands, a girl with spiky, dark purple hair, tied back in a high ponytail with dark blue eyes, practiced kendo. She swept her hair out of her eyes and wiped the sweat off her brow. She looked around her at the scene before her and liked the feeling of the grass below her bare feet. She looked up at the sun and saw that it was high noon, which meant that it was time for lunch.

She walked over to the deck and sat down with her legs hanging over the edge. She lifted up a couple of boards and opened it up to a secret hatch that hid a stash of food and Sake. She reached in and grabbed a bottle and a bento box. She closed the hatch and then opened up the bento box and began to eat.

As she ate, someone walked in front of her and blocked out the sun. She looked up and wasn't too happy with who it was. "Lieutenant Madarame, what do you want now?"

The sun glinted off his bald head and he was holding his Zanpakuto over his shoulder. He looked down at the girl and smirked. "Captain, I want to challenge you again." The girl then stood up and put her lunch down. She picked up the bottle of Sake and walked out into the grass. She popped the cork off the top and began to drink from the bottle.

Ikkaku turned around and glared at the one he addressed as Captain. "Come on Captain. Why won't you accept a challenge?" She removed the bottle from her lips and looked at him. "Cause the last time you challenged me, I beat you. And the time before that, I beat you again, and again and again. Just give it up, you can't beat me."

Ikkaku got mad and pulled his Zanpakuto out of his sheath and stood across from her. "Captain, this time... it'll be different..." She sighed and then drank the rest of the Sake and threw the bottle to the ground. She looked Ikkaku square in the eye and smiled. "Alright then, have it your way, Madarame. Don't complain when I leave you alive again."

"Heh, don't bet on it, cause when I win, you will be dead." Ikkaku smirked and then placed his sword with his sheath. "Extend, Hozukimaru!" His sword then shaped into a spear. "Ready when you are, Captain."

She smirked and drew her sword. "So, you're going right out to Shikai. Heh. Then so will I." She thrust her sword into the ground and then put her hand on the end of the hilt. "Spread Your Wings, Hiryuu." Her Zanpakuto turned into a 6 foot long blade with spikes pointing downward on each side of the blade, protruding every inch or so. The blades were able to detach and become like a whip. The tsuba looked like two hooks tuned downwards, and the hilt stayed the same. She then smirked. "Now let's get down to business."

Ikkaku took no time and ran straight forward to strike. He lunged out with the spear and tried to strike her in the chest but she dodged it and he only nicked her shoulder. She brought her sword down on Ikkaku and it struck his back. "Gah!" Ikkaku cried out but he stood the pain. He took the opportunity to strike back when she left herself wide open.

He struck right then and shoot his spear out, stabbing her square in the gut. She coughed up blood but then smiled. "Nice shot Madarame, but... You left yourself wide open!" She flicked her wrist and then her sword turned into a whip that struck at Ikkaku and then wrapped around his body.

She then jumped back with Hozukimaru still stuck in her gut and then reached down with one hand and pulled it out. She looked up at Ikkaku and saw all the spikes digging into his body. She flicked her wrist once more and the blades began to tighten around him. "Are you gonna give up or do I just end it now." Ikkaku winced in pain as it began to grow tighter but stood where he was. "Now come on Captain."

The blades still became even tighter and then she flicked her wrist up and the blades unwrapped themselves from around Ikkaku and returned to their place on the hilt. Ikkaku, bloody as he was, was shocked and mad at the same time. He then yelled at his Captain. "Captain! Why are you stopping?!"

She closed her eyes and returned her Zanpakuto to its sealed form and returned it to her sheath. She then stuck Hozukimaru into the ground and turned away from Ikkaku. "Look Madarame, if I continued, then I would have killed you. Like I said, I don't want to hear you complaining when I leave you alive again."

Ikkaku walked over to his Captain and then grabbed his Zanpakuto and it returned to its sealed form. He held the sword in its sheath in his left hand. He looked up to his Captain and grinned slightly. "Heh, you were always one to stop right before you kill your opponent, just like Ichigo Kurosaki. Eh, Asuka Miyagi."

Asuka went and smacked Ikkaku upside the head. "Shut up Madarame. You know that's not my name anymore." Ikkaku then just laughed. "Same old Asuka."

Asuka then went and took a seat on the deck and Ikkaku sat down next to her. Asuka reached down into the secret hatch and pulled out two bottles of Sake and handed one to Ikkaku. Then they both just sat there drinking.

Ikkaku then decided that he was in a chatting mood. "So Captain Asuka, how are you doing as the new Captain?" Asuka was mid sip and then just looked at him. "What do you mean 'New Captain'? I've already been Captain of Squad 11 for 3 years."

"Yeah well, you're still new to us. Some of us still aren't over the fact that our Captain is now a girl."

"Hey, I may be a girl but I can still kick your ass! Anyways, I was the only one who was able to defeat Captain Zaraki to become Captain. Even you couldn't do it."

"Well that was because of the circumstances. Captain Zaraki had been gravely injured and he was going to expire soon, so he decided that he wanted as many battles as he could before he died."

"Yeah. I still can't believe that he died. The closest he had ever come to death was when he fought Ichigo over 100 years ago."

"Yeah, well the fight between you and him was pretty intense."

"Tell me about it, I even had to use my Bankai."

"Heh, during the fight though, he nearly killed you."

"Yeah, well, you were in the hospital for over a month."

"Funny thing was that I was a higher rank then you and yet you are still stronger than me. I wanted so bad to finally beat Captain Zaraki, before he died. But I never was able to do it."

"Yeah, I did pretty good for a 4th seat. But the only real reason that I won was because Captain Zaraki succumbed to his injuries."

"That was a sad day for everyone of Squad 11."

"Yeah, I can remember it clearly."

* * *

**11th Squad Barracks, 3 Years ago.**

_"All members of Squad 11 are to report to the main room for an important meeting immediately."_

_Ikkaku and Yumichika were sitting out on the deck having a drink when they received the message. Asuka then came running up to them. "Hey you two, did you hear?" They both looked up at her. "Yeah, but I don't think that it's really that important." Ikkaku nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll just skip it." He then was about to take another sip but then stopped. "Wait, when did you get back Asuka? I thought you were out on a mission with the Captain."_

_Asuka looked at Ikkaku then looked down. "I just got back, and you two should go to the meeting to hear the news..." Yumichika and Ikkaku looked at each other and then up at Asuka. "What's going on? What happened?" Asuka looked up at them, a tear beginning to form in her eye. "It's about the Captain. You'll find out when you get there." Asuka then turned and ran out towards the main room._

_Yumichika then stood up with Ikkaku and they both looked at each other. "The Captain?" Yumichika and Ikkaku then both dropped their Sake and rushed after Asuka._

_When they got to the main room, it looked like almost everyone on the Squad was there. They pushed through the crowd and made their way to the front. Ikkaku then saw that Asuka was standing up front, facing the crowd. Ikkaku then realized that Asuka had several bandages on her body. Standing next to her was someone else that they recognized. "Kazuye?!" _

_Kazuye Abukara was standing next to Asuka and was wearing a sleeveless Captain's haori with the symbol for Squad 8 on the back. Standing with them was also Renji Abarai, wearing a sleeveless Captain's haori with the symbol for Squad 6 on the back, and Tetsuzaemon Iba, wearing a sleeveless Captain's haori with the symbol for Squad 7 on the back._

_Ikkaku and Yumichika were shocked when they saw the three Captains from the other Squads that had previously been on Squad 11. They noticed how everyone was dead quiet, so Ikkaku decided to speak up. "What's the meaning of this?! What the hell is going on?!"_

_Kazuye looked down towards Ikkaku and spoke harshly. "Silence Ikkaku Madarame! This is a serious matter!" Ikkaku was shocked by how Kazuye acted towards him and he just kept quiet. Kazuye then walked forward and addressed the crowd. _

_"Now as you all know. I am Kazuye Abukara, Captain of Squad 8, but I use to be the 7th seat of Squad 11. Captain Abarai was once the 6th seat and Captain Iba was once the 4th seat. There is a reason that we are all here today. We have taken it upon ourselves to take care of things on this Squad if anything was to happen to Captain Zaraki."_

_Ikkaku and Yumichika then realized that something was really wrong. Ikkaku knew that he would probably get scolded again but he didn't care. "What's going?! Where's Captain Zaraki?!" Kazuye turned towards Ikkaku once more, but this time, she didn't yell at him. He noticed that she had sort of a sad look on her face. Ikkaku then thought the worst. "No, don't tell me the Captain is..." _

_Kazuye shook her head. "No, he is still alive, but..." Kazuye didn't want to have to say it. She swallowed hard and then decided to just say it. "Captain of Squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki is... going to die."_

_Everyone in the room remained dead quiet. Ikkaku and Yumichika gaped in shock. Yumichika was the one to speak. "What do you mean? How can the Captain die?" A whisper started through the crowd and Renji stepped forward. "Silence!" Everyone then became dead quiet once more. _

_Renji then proceeded to speak. "Alright everyone, listen up! This is serious!" Renji waited until he had everyone's attention and then continued. "I'll explain the situation. You all know that Captain Zaraki had been out on a mission with several other Squad members, including Asuka Miyagi, who is standing right behind me. They were in Hueco Mundo and they were attacked by an unknown enemy and almost every person was killed. The only survivors were Asuka, Captain Zaraki and Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi. Zaraki was injured the worst and his condition is critical. At most, he only has about a week left to live. Yachiru and Asuka arrived with minimal injuries."_

_Ikkaku just couldn't believe it. The man who seemed so strong, so invincible, was dying. He couldn't believe it; he didn't want to believe it. He walked out of the crowd and then up to Renji. He grabbed him by the collar and then proceeded to yell at him and the other Captains. "It's not true! Tell me it's not true! The Captain can't die, he can't!" Kazuye then grabbed Ikkaku's wrist. "Ikkaku, let go of him."_

_Ikkaku turned to Kazuye. "You're lying. The Captain can't die!" Kazuye gripped his wrist harder and pulled it away from Renji. She used her strength to pull Ikkaku away from Renji and then threw him to the ground. "3rd Seat, Ikkaku Madarame! Control yourself, or else I will arrest you for trying to assault a Captain!"_

_Yumichika walked up to Ikkaku and then helped him back up and pulled him back. "Ikkaku, come on. Get a hold of yourself. Calm down." Ikkaku looked up at the Captains and then back to Yumichika. He sighed and then moved away from Yumichika. He then turned to the crowd, running and pushing his way through to get to the door. Yumichika turned to the Captains and bowed. "Excuse Ikkaku and I." He then turned and followed Ikkaku out. _

* * *

Asuka looked up to the sky and sighed. "That was one of the worst days ever." Ikkaku looked over to his Captain and saw her starting to tear up. "Captain, don't go showing weakness by crying in front of me."

Asuka turned to Ikkaku and hit him on the head with her sheath. "Shut up baldy! I have feelings ya know! You should remember, someone crying is not showing weakness, it just shows that you are still human."

Ikkaku rubbed his head where she had hit him and glared at her. "Hey!" He then took another sip of Sake and looked out at the grounds of the Squad 11 barracks. He smiled, seeing how peaceful it was.

Ikkaku then felt another hit on his head and turned to his Captain. "What was that for?!" Asuka shook her head. "That wasn't me." Ikkaku got mad and then yelled. "Well who was it?" Ikkaku then got hit on his head again and turn around, mad, when he heard laughter. "Who the hell is-" When he turned around and saw who it was, he stopped mid sentence. He looked up to see the girl wearing a Captain's haori. She was holding a bottle of Sake and was drinking it.

Asuka looked up as well and smiled. "Hey Captain Abukara." Kazuye looked down at the two and smiled. "Hey there. I was just coming over to visit and I saw you two sitting together, so I decided to see what was going on. Is there something going on between the Captain and Lieutenant?"

Asuka immediately stood up. "No way!" She then looked Kazuye over and got a look on her face. "Kazuye, are you drunk?!" Kazuye smiled. "Not really. I was just out for a little drink with Shunsui."

Asuka understood this. She knew that Kazuye would always hang out with Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake. Especially once Shunsui had been made Head Captain after the death of Genryusei Shigekuni Yamamoto. Jushiro took it to make sure that the two always had an ideal way of helping. Kazuye worked close with Shunsui in learning to run Squad 8. She had been promoted to Captain level almost immediately after Yamamoto's death once the position had been left open.

Asuka knew that Kazuye must have been drunk. Kazuye smiled at Asuka. "Come on Asuka, don't be so serious. You need to lighten up sometimes." She then was interested in what the two had been talking about. "So what was your chat about?"

"The Captain." When Ikkaku said this, Kazuye wiped her smile off her face. "Oh, I see." She went and sat down on the deck. She looked out at the grass and then noticed that there was some dirt kicked up. She turned to Ikkaku and Asuka. "Were you two fighting again?" Asuka nodded.

Kazuye then turned to face forward again. "So, what were you talking about with the Captain?" Ikkaku looked at her and notice how she seemed to have a sad look on her face. "Well, we were talking about when we found out that the Captain was going to die."

Kazuye looked to him and smiled. "I see." A tear then fell down her cheek. "I remember that day well." She let out a small sigh as she took a long drink from her sake.

* * *

**Well this is the end of the first chapter. It was originally longer but I cut it short since it contained some spoilers that I wanted to wait to put out after seeing how people liked this story first.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**R&R**

**~KRay~**


End file.
